Metal Arms Doom Virus Attack
by Sylphior
Summary: A stranded scientist. A rouge and his tank. A virus bent on destruction. It's the Doom Virus Attack. Get Ready.
1. Chapter 1: Isolation

**Chapter 1: Isolation**

Bolt was lost, in a world unknown to him. He had lost his memory. He went searching for a shelter in the desolate city. "Hello?" He yelled, hoping to find any civilization here. No answer. But unbeknownst to him, there was somebody watching him, after him in the city. He had found shelter in a small computer room, where he met Volt. Volt was a hi-tech computer used during the war. He was left behind when his creators died. Bolt and Volt had soon become known to each other. They were had a great friendship.

"Dammit" Said a black robot, named Cyber. It seemed he was looking for something. "Where is that virus?" He complained. "Sally, do you have any idea where it is?" He asked to the tank. "No. Scanners show that there is nothing here, besides the lone robot." Answered the tank. It seemed the tank had an intelligence all it's own, and seemed to accompany Cyber wherever. "If we don't find it soon, it could destroy the world. I'm coming down from the tower. Sniping does no good with no target." Cyber said as he came down. Sally and Cyber drove around the city, patrolling the area.

Bolt had heard the noise of the tank, and soon went to investigate. "Volt, have you any idea what that noise is?" Asked Bolt. The computer answered with a mono-toned no. As he came out, the tank had taken aim at him. "Who are you, loner?" Asked Cyber. "I'm trying to find a virus, and you're not helping much by being here." Cyber dreaded. "Well, I can't remember a thing. I remember a big explosion, and that's it." Replied Bolt. "It seems he is telling the truth. Maybe we should help him." Sally thought. "Whoa, that tank can talk!" Exclaimed Bolt. It seem Sally had taken it offensive, since she starting shooting near Bolt.

"Hah, it seems he's still searching for me. He can never find me. For I can't be seen. But, we have a visitor here. A very special guest. I should make him welcome." Sounded an Ultra Titan. "He shall be of some use to me. But first, I have to get rid of that stupid rouge and his tank if I am to accomplish anything. Let's see how they like a taste of me, DOOM!" Boomed the voice from the Ultra Titan, who is possessed by the virus Doom. Doom was created long ago by a group of scientists trying to get rid of the Mil bots. But because of some dictorial personalities, Doom had taken control and destroyed all of the scientists.

"So, you've lost your memory after something big." Confirmed Cyber. "Yes, and you're looking for what now?" questioned Bolt. "We're looking for a virus known as Doom. He is a threat to all of Ironstar. If he is not stopped, nothing can be done." Deepened Sally. "It seems we share a common enemy." Replied the computer. "I have been trying to search for him and evade him for sometime, but with help, we can defeat him" Volt had explained. "Who said we're teaming up? I can't trust anybody now." Cyber immediately said. "I'm a rouge. I can't work with any sides. If I have to work for Doom for something, I will. I do what I'm hired to do." Cyber explained. "So you were paid to destroy Doom? You don't care if rules the planet?" Bolt wondered. "No. I ask for pay in advance, so I could care less. But if I can destroy him, there's a bonus." Cyber coldly said. "So you have no compassion?" Bolt saddened. "Meh. But still, if Doom hires me to do something, then I'll do it. But I have deadlines for people I work for." Cyber said. "I have 3 months to destroy Doom. If it hired me to destroy you, I'll give him a 1 week deadline before I stop."

After a few minutes, a rocket came soaring to them. "Bolt! You're coming with me!" Yelled Doom. "How does he know who I am? I've never met the guy!" Bolt had screamed. "And you, you rouge. I shall destroy you and that pitiful tank!" Doom boomed. "Come on Sally, let's get out of here!" Cyber rushed. "Hey! But what about me?" Bolt had panicked. "You'll be fine. Just use your Rocket Launcher!" Indistinctly yelled Cyber. "Crap. All I have is a SPEW. This isn't good." Bolt complained. "Volt! Seal all entrances and exits!" All of the doors had closed shut. "You can not escape me, scientist!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2: Surrender or Die!

**Chapter 2: Surrender or Die**

"Come with me, scientist!" Doom had yelled after attacking Bolt. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm no scientist!" Bolt had complained. "So, you've lost your memory, have you? No surprise. I did short-circuit all of the scientist's after I had been completed. I'm surprised you're still alive." Answered Doom. "Look, I don't care what you say. I'm not coming with you. Volt, do we have any weapons system here?" Bolt had asked. The computer had answered no, with a grave sound. Bolt had yelled a dammit before running into the base. "What are we going to do, Volt?" wondered Bolt. "I don't know. It's inevitable that Doom is coming though. Wait, I do have a Loader in the back. Go look for it." Volt had said. "A Loader? Maybe that will help." Bolt had hoped.

"It looks like Doom is trying to capture that loner." Cyber had replied. "Should we help them? I mean, it does look bad." Sally had suggested. "No, I think he'll be just fine." Said Cyber as he saw Bolt walking to the Loader. "He's not too bright, but is willing to try anything. I'll help, from here though. Sally, hand me a Rivet Gun." Cyber had taken out his scope and Rivet Gun, and started aiming at the Titan. "Say good night, bastard." Cyber fired a Rivet right into the Titan's Rocket Launcher. After awhile, the Rivet exploded, taking out the Rocket Launcher. "There goes his Rocket Launcher problem. Now, it's a pretty even match." Cyber had confirmed. "I still don't know." Sally had worried.

"Ahhh! Damn that rouge! Uh, I'll deal with him later!" Doom had yelled after being shot with the rivet. "Come on, let's see what you got besides that Rocket Launcher." Bolt had yelled, charging at Doom in the Loader. "Hah! You're still no match for me! I will destroy all who oppose me!" Doom had screamed, as he started to fire his Machine Guns. "Crap! I can't get near him!" Bolt had exclaimed. Bolt retreated into the base, leaving the Loader. "He's still too powerful, even without that Rocket Launcher. What am I going to do?" Bolt was in a state of fear after that. "Maybe you could use those Coring Charges over there. They could be of some use." Volt had suggested, revealing a group of Coring Charges in the other corner. "At least he can't get us in here." Bolt had hoped. "Your surrender is inevitable! Doomsday will come! No one will oppose me!" answered Doom as he started firing into the base. "Dammit, he can fit in! What are we going to do?" Bolt panicked. "I don't know." Volt grimly replied.

"Now can we help them?" Sally groaned. "All right. We'll go help them." Cyber sighed. "So what are we going to do?" Sally asked. "What we always do. Charge in and fire." Cyber slyly smiled. "Come on, let's go." Cyber had gotten into Sally, and started driving towards the base, firing at the Titan. "I told I'd kill you, Doom, and I will!" Cyber screamed as he shot the tanks main gun at Doom. There was a big explosion as the Titan blew up. "NO!" Doom screamed before he was gone. Bolt sighed. "Thank goodness you came. So I guess you're getting paid now, huh?" Bolt had hoped. "No. He's not dead. Just the body he had taken over. He's a virus, and he'll return. Maybe he can help you more than I, about revealing your past. I've got to go." Cyber left in a hurry to his tower. "Great. He's not gone yet." Bolt moaned.

A green robot had appeared. "I will destroy you, scientist!"

TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
